All I Have
by NoInkInMyPen
Summary: The thin line between love and hate has never been tested as much as it will be when Jameigh Flair and Rene Dupree are forced to work together. Will they recognize what's blooming between them, or will the natural tendency to fight prevent the best thing
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes, I am a sucker for family stories, if you don't like that theme, *shrugs* sorry, but I do, so here comes another one :) Also, I know Rene's real last name is Goguen, but we're going with Dupree b/c it's my story damn it! lol  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill- all I own are the original characters.  
  
Summary: The thin line between love and hate has never been tested as much as it will be when Jameigh Flair and Rene Dupree are forced to work together. Will they recognize what's blooming between them, or will the natural tendency to fight prevent the best thing they could ever hope for?   
  
**********  
  
"Dad, why can't I just stay with you, Paul, and Randy? Everything was finally coming together. I cannot believe creative is going to fuck it all up now."  
  
"Jameigh, watch your mouth please. And you know there isn't anything I can do about it."  
  
"I do not want to work with La Resistance! They are beyond stuck up." Ric Flair sighed and looked at his nineteen year old daughter.  
  
"Jameigh, you are acting quite stuck up yourself. It's not any of our decisions, and you know that."  
  
"I know, I'm just not happy about it at all. Why are they doing it?"   
  
"The powers that be want to turn La Resistance face. They figure that by starting a feud with Evolution, and stealing you away from us, it will gain the boys some popularity."  
  
Jameigh rolled her eyes and sat down next to her dad. "They aren't the brightest crayons in the box, now are they? I don't see how anything to do with me would change their status in any way."  
  
"Sweetie, you are seriously underestimating your popularity. I know that you've only been with us for a few months now, but you are quite the topic on the internet. And there are signs in the crowd for you every night."  
  
"Dad, there are signs for the beer guy in the stands every night. That means jack."  
  
"There's nothing I can say is there?"  
  
"Nope." Jameigh got up from the table and headed for the door. "I'm going to go work off some of this anger. I'll see you later."  
  
**********  
  
"Rob, I am not working with her," Rene Dupree said to his La Resistance teammate Rob Conway.  
  
"Rene, I don't think you have a choice. She's not that bad."  
  
Rene made a sound close to a snort and smirked at the other man. "You are out of your mind. She is a stuck up valley girl wanna be bitch." He turned to his girlfriend Nora. "Am I right?"  
  
Nora nodded. "I think so. Every time we wrestle she works so stiff. And she thinks she's hot shit because she's Ric Flair's daughter, and because she can wrestle like a lucha."  
  
That last comment caused Rob to start laughing. "Nora, you sound so jealous. Are you sure you aren't in character, and there's a camera around here somewhere?"   
  
Nora, who wrestled under the name Molly Holly, shot Rob a glare. "You are full of it Rob. I would never be jealous of her."  
  
"If you say so. Rene, we need to go find the stuck up valley girl so we can get things set for tonight." Rene sighed and let go of Nora's hand.   
  
"If we must.  
  
**********  
  
After thirty minutes of searching, Rene and Rob found Jameigh in the ring, taking quite a beating from Amy "Lita" Dumas. WWE agent Fit Finlay was working with them, so the guys sat on some folding chairs and waited for the lesson to be over. After another ten minutes Fit hugged both girls and left the ring. Amy and Jameigh stood around talking until Amy noticed the guys. "Jameigh, I think you've got some visitors." Jameigh groaned when she turned and saw them sitting in the chairs.  
  
"Gee, thanks Amy."  
  
Amy gave her a sympathetic look. "Good luck." Jameigh nodded at her as she left the ring and headed for the back. She slowly climbed out of the ring and took the seat next to Rob.  
  
"I'll assume they already told you." Rob started to respond but Rene beat him to it.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't be here talking to you for any other reason." Rob punched him in the arm.  
  
"Don't be an ass man." He turned towards her and smiled. "Yes Jameigh, and that's why we're here. I have a match with Randy tonight, and you're supposed to interfere but instead of hitting me you hit him. He'll be pissed, you'll get upset, which distracts him, and I'll roll him up for the pin. Sound ok?"  
  
"Sounds fine. Do we have anything after?" Rob shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so, they want this to be built up somewhat slowly." Jameigh nodded and got up to walk away, but Rene grabbed her arm.  
  
"Do not screw this up for us Jameigh. I...we....have worked hard to get here. Not all of us can have contracts handed to us." Jameigh's eyes narrowed, and she ripped her arm from Rene's grasp.  
  
"I busted my ass to get here Rene. Yes, my father helped get me an interview, but I did the rest. And if I recall correctly wasn't your dad a big-time booker in Canada? One who 'just happens' to be good friends with Vince?" When no response came, Jameigh smirked in self pleasure. "Just what I thought. I'll see you later Rob." She walked up the ramp, feeling confident, until she heard Rene's next sentence.  
  
"At least I didn't get hired because of a D cup and a tight ass." Jameigh whirled around and laughed.  
  
"Oh, I can wrestle Dupree. Just ask your girlfriend." With that she stepped behind the curtain, leaving Rob and Rene by the ring. Rob was cracking up, and Rene just looked pissed.  
  
"Man, what are you laughing at?"   
  
"She smoked you, and it was hilarious. Give it up, Rene. Keep it professional, and you'll be fine."   
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
**********  
  
Well into the live Raw that night, Jameigh was in the women's locker room getting dressed when Nora sat on the bench next to her. "Jameigh, I'm going to make this short and sweet. During this bullshit angle you have with La Resistance, you stay away from Rene. I'd hate to have to kick your ass."  
  
Jameigh rolled her eyes and started stretching. "Nora, get a grip. In case you haven't noticed, Rene and I don't exactly get along. I'll gladly stay out of his way, and I know he'll stay out of mine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the ring." Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked out the door. She found everyone for the next match standing around the gorilla position, talking about what was going to happen. "Did I miss anything important?" Randy gave her an easy smile and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Just hit me when you get the signal. I'll start to yell at you, Rob can roll me up, get the pin, then I'll yell at you some more, and we'll end it there."  
  
"Actually, you won't," a new voice interrupted. They all turned to see Vince McMahon standing behind them, being flanked by two assistants. "Rene, when Jameigh goes to hit Rob, we need you to be right behind him so that when he ducks, and she hits Randy instead, you can knock her down. Then when Randy gets up and sees her down, he gets distracted by trying to help her, and Rob can roll him up for the pin. Randy, you'll yell at her, Ric will run down to smooth things over, and we'll go to commercial. Alright?"  
  
Rene nodded. "Alright, but why are we doing it this way?" He wasn't questioning Vince's motive, just how it was going to play out.   
  
"Creative can let you know more details later. You all have a good match." He walked away, and La Resistance's music started playing over the loudspeaker. Evolution's was next, and Jameigh escorted Randy to the ring. She skirted around for much of the match, before being signaled by the ref. She climbed in, ran at Rob, he ducked, she slammed into Randy, and he hit the mat perfectly. The requisite look of shock crossed her face, and no sooner did she reach for Randy when Rene came flying at her from the side.   
  
"Shit," she said, and hoped it wasn't picked up by anyone. Rene's elbow had hit her square in the eye, so she was more than happy to lay on the mat waiting for Randy. He loomed over her a moment later, only to be pulled down to the mat by Rob for the 1-2-3. As La Resistance celebrated on their way up the ramp, Randy again stood over Jameigh. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She smiled and started to thank him when he pushed her away and grabbed a mic from the side.   
  
"Jameigh, what in the hell was that?"  
  
"I was trying to help." He looked at her disgustedly.  
  
"I don't need your help. Especially not when you're going to cause me the match. Maybe you should just stop coming out here if you can't handle it." She was about to retaliate when her father came running down the ramp.   
  
"Randy, don't do this. We need to stick together. It was a mistake, it happens." Randy glared at Jameigh some more before throwing the mic down and stalking up the ramp. The cameras went to commercial, and everyone made their way to the back. The first person to greet Jameigh was Rob, as he handed her a bag of ice.   
  
"Nice shiner."  
  
She smiled grimly. "Thanks. Is it bruising already?"  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty ugly. Keep the ice on it though, and it should be okay."  
  
"I will. Thanks Rob." She grinned at him and walked away with Randy. Rene came up behind Rob and slapped him on the back of his head.  
  
"Snap out of it, Rob." Rob smacked the younger man back and gave a grin of his own.   
  
"Why, are you jealous?" Rene snorted.  
  
"Yeah, right. Jealous. I can't stand the bitch." Rob, although given no proof to the contrary, didn't believe him.  
  
"Whatever you say, Rene. Whatever you say."  
  
********** 


	2. Chapter 2

**********  
  
~Next Monday at RAW~  
  
"Nora, I hate to ask you, but have you seen Rob or Rene around?"   
  
"Jameigh, don't you think if Rene was here I would be with him?"  
  
Jameigh pretended to think about that for a second. "Oh, yeah, I guess you would. Heaven forbid he do so much as piss without you being there." Nora flicked her off and went back to her stretching. Jameigh tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. "It's called Buns of Steel, honey. You might want to try it sometime." Nora whirled around, and was about to jump on her, but Rene's voice stopped it.  
  
"Nora, ignore her. Let someone else take out the trash. Didn't you want to talk to her Rob?" Jameigh sent him a scathing look and turned to Rob.  
  
"I did want to talk to both of you, but if he needs to know anything, I guess you can tell him."  
  
Rob sighed at the childishness. "I guess so. What's up?" She led him over to another bench and they sat down.   
  
"Vince just told me that he wants the transition to happen tonight."  
  
"Isn't that kind of soon?"  
  
Jameigh shrugged and started biting her thumbnail. "I dunno. You know we built it up at the house shows. I'm filming a pretape in a little bit with the guys where I walk out on them. Then live I'm supposed to come to your dressing room and 'offer my services', if you will." Nora, who had just walked by with Rene, stopped when she heard that.  
  
"Don't you offer your services every night?"  
  
"Fuck off Nora. You are such a bitch." Jameigh looked at her in disgust and stood. "Just stay the hell away from me. We'll plan it out later Rob." Jameigh got away from the group as fast as she could and met up with her dad, Paul, and Randy. "Are we ready for the pretape?"  
  
"In about five minutes," Randy answered, and peered at her closely. "You ok?"  
  
"Fine, I just had a run-in with Molly the Bitch and her egotisitcal boyfriend. Typical occurance, you know."  
  
"Of course." They stood around in a comfortable silence until the production crew had finished setting everything up for their scene. It only took one take to film, and the rest of the day went normally until the show started.  
  
**********  
  
~during the broadcast~  
  
"Alright folks, we're back here on RAW and I have just been informed that we have a tape of an incident that occured earlier today."  
  
"That's right JR, it seems as though Evolution has lost a member. Let's roll the tape." The cameras panned away from the announce table and the video started.  
  
"Dad, did you want me to come down to the ring with you tonight?" Jameigh asked her father as she walked into Evolution's dressing room.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Ric said, with an embarassed look in his face.  
  
"Why not?" The three men looked at each other, but it was Randy who spoke.  
  
"Because we don't like to associate with anyone outside of our group," he said smugly. The implicatin set in, but Jameigh still looked to the other two for clarification.  
  
"What exactly is he talking about?"  
  
Paul rooled his eyes at her before answering. "Look Jameigh, it's really quite simple. You cost Randy that match last week, and that's just not acceptable. Go find another group to latch onto." Jameigh, speechless by this point, looked to her dad, hoping he would do or say something, but he didn't.  
  
"Et tu, Dad? I shouldn't be surprised. I don't know why I wasted my time with you anyway."  
  
"Wasted your time?" Randy asked angrily. "If anything, being with us put you on the map."  
  
"No Randy, if anything, it taught me that this is nothing but a dictatorship with Helmsley at the switch. You have a match against La Resistance tonight, right?"  
  
"Yes, and thankfully you won't be there to mess it up."  
  
She gave him a tight smile. "Don't count on it." The screen went to a live shot of Jameigh walking down the hall and being stopped by Terri.  
  
"Jameigh, wait a second! Can you tell us your plan for tonight?" Jameigh smiled and nodded.  
  
"I can tell you that I'll be out there for that match one way or another." They paused by a door, and Jameight turned back to Terri. "Thanks for the interview, but this is my stop." As she closed the door, the cameras focused on the sign, which of course said La Resistance. They went back to JR and King at the announce table.  
  
"All I can say, King, is that the tag match tonight between La Resistance and Evolution is going to be mighty interesting."  
  
**********  
  
~during the main event~  
  
The match in front of Jameigh wasn't keeping her attention like it should be. She was more focused on what was supposed to happen after. Vince had decided just before show time that there wasn't much point in trying to turn La Resistance face, because it probably wouldn't work. He decided instead that Jameigh would manage the group, and start a romance with Rene, the reasoning for that completely beyond her grasp. She tried arguing for Rob, or even Sylvan when he came back, but her efforts were futile. Her attention was brought back to the present by the ringing of the bell. Rene had just gotten a clean pin on Randy. For a change, Evolution snuck quietly up the ramp while La Resistance started celebrating their win. Jameigh climbed into the ring and held up both of their hands. Rob pulled her into a hug before letting go, then Rene stepped closer and quickly kissed her, which surprisingly caused quite a reaction from the crowd. They walked to the back where they were met by a very unhappy Nora.  
  
"Rene you never said you were going to kiss her!" Rob answered before Rene could.  
  
"Get over it Nora, it's part of the job."  
  
"And besides," Rene added as they started to walk away. "It's not like I wanted to."  
  
"Jameigh just rolled her eyes at the pair and asked Rob," Why are they even together when all they do is argue?"  
  
"They sat that tempers like that can equal the best passion." She eyed him skeptically. "Or maybe he just likes a...strong woman."  
  
"That wouldn't surprise me." She started walking to the dressing room to change, but Rob's voice stopped her.  
  
"Hey, Jameigh!"   
  
"Yeah?" He suddenly looked nervous, which confused her a bit.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to travel with us? I mean, so we can work on things, maybe get to know each other a little better."  
  
Jameigh smiled. "I'd like that. It can get boring traveling with my dad, so it would be a nice change. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"One thing though. Does Rene know you were going to ask me?"  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"I see. And doesn't Nora usually ride with you?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Great. What am I getting myself into?"  
  
********** 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It's been a long time since I updated this one, but I had an encounter with Rene and Rob today (gotta love house shows, lol) and my muse is pushing me :)  
  
**********  
  
"Rob, what is that grinding noise?" Jameigh asked him as the foursome was traveling later that night.  
  
Rob grimaced. "I was hoping no one else noticed."  
  
Jameigh stole a glance to the back. Rene and Nora were both asleep. "They're out. Why wouldn't you pull over if you heard that?"  
  
"Let's see. COntinue on, knowing something isn't right, or wake the devil herself. You choose."  
  
"Normally I would agree with you. But the battery light is on."  
  
Rob looked down to the dash. "Shit!" He pulled the car over and they both got out. He looked underneath from the front while Jameigh went around to the back.   
  
"What is that thing hanging down?"  
  
"I don't know. We're going to have to call someone."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear." She got back in the car and explained the situation to a just awakened Rene and Nora. Nora started her complaining right away.  
  
"This is what we get for renting a damn Chevy. Now we're going to be stuck on a nearly deserted road for who knows how long."  
  
"Rob's calling Triple A right now, so it shouldn't be too bad. At least it's not winter," Jameigh said, trying to point out that it could be worse.  
  
"I guess." Everyone went silent until Rob got back in.  
  
"They said we're looking at a ninety minute wait."  
  
"Ninety minutes?" It was Rene's turn to complain.  
  
Rob could only shrug. "Sorry guys." The car again grew silent, but was soon broken by an impatient Rob. "We could talk."  
  
"What an amazing idea!" Jameigh said sarcastically. "You go first."  
  
"Fine. Tell us about yourself."  
  
"What is there to tell that you all don't already know?"  
  
"Why you're such a bitch?" Rene asked from the back  
  
"I'll answer that when you tell me why you're such an ass." He ignored that, and Jameigh turned back to Rob. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything you want to tell me."  
  
"Hmmm...my middle name is Victoria. My birthday is on Christmas. I love to write, but I've never let anyone read anything I've done."  
  
"Why not?" Rob interrupted.  
  
"Because I suck. No, I just write for me, I guess. It's sappy, corny, and...well...girly. I love to travel, but I hate flying. I would pick driving anyday over getting on a plane. My favorite color is red. That's about it."  
  
"Gee, that's all?" Rene mumbled.  
  
"I'm sure I could bore you for another hour, but I don't think I could handle your whining if I did."  
  
Rob interrupted in an attempt to regain the peace. "What would be your perfect date?"  
  
"Do you want the Miss Congeniality answer or the regular one?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"September thirtieth because it's usually perfect sweater weather. Regular wise, I would have to say bowling."  
  
"Bowling?"  
  
Jameigh nodded. "Oh yeah. You get to compete, make a fool out of yourself, and have a great time. What could be better?"  
  
"Anything," Rene again interjected. Jameigh turned around in the seat.  
  
"Rene, do you know how to shut the hell up? You are seriously getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Rene, you are getting on my nerves," he mocked. "You got on mine along time ago, Flair."  
  
"Shove it."  
  
"You first."  
  
"GUYS!" Nora shouted. "While I would normally jump on the insult bandwagon, the two of you are really starting to get annoying. Just sit there and shut up until the tow truck gets here." Twenty minutes later they were all four crammed into the front of the tow truck, the girls forced to sit on the guys' laps. Jameigh, who was of course sitting with Rob, kind of laughed at Nora.  
  
"I can't believe you actually told US to chill."  
  
Nora smiled back. "Me either. I think this makes two civil sentences we've had today."  
  
"Maybe even three," Jameigh replied with a smile of her own.   
  
"Why did we start fighting anyway?"  
  
"Because I was a bitch. You never actually did anything to me."  
  
"Until we started fighting."   
  
Jameigh nodded. "Yeah, until then. After that, you let it all go."  
  
"True. I suppose we should stop."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah." They both started laughing. "We are so weird."  
  
"I feel like I'm caught in a really bad made for TV movie."  
  
"Or an after school special," Jameigh countered.   
  
Rene had a disgusted look on his face. "That was sickening."  
  
Jameigh scowled at him. "Don't worry Rene. I promise we'll never have that bonding moment. Arguing with you is a part of my daily routine. I wouldn't know what to do otherwise."  
  
"At least we agree on something."  
  
**********  
  
AN: Another extremely short chapter, I know, but I was having a moment, lol. R&R, good, bad, or horrible :) Thanks!  
  
Lisa 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Since Rene was drafted to Smackdown, I'll be incorporating that into this story, but probably not until the next chapter :)  
  
**********  
  
Jameigh woke up early the next morning and decided to head down to the gym for a quick workout. She was surprised to see another person there, and even more so when she noticed that it was Rene. "It would have to be you, wouldn't it."  
  
"Jameigh, don't start. I got up especially early because I was hoping to have the gym to myself, and big surprise that you had to ruin it."  
  
"I'm not here to ruin anything," she said innocently.   
  
"Right." He pulled on some headphones and proceeded to ignore her, so Jameigh got on the treadmill and started running. It was only five minutes before Rene took the headphones back off and broke the silence.  
  
"Why are you all of a sudden chummy with Nora now?"  
  
"I'm not 'chummy' with anyone, Rene. We just agreed to stop fighting, it was getting stupid."  
  
"Well you sure look chummy with Rob," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Jameigh rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I can just be nice to someone you know, it's not beyond reason for me to do so."  
  
"Could have fooled me."   
  
Jameigh got off the treadmill and walked over to him. "Why are you picking a fight with me when you just told me not to start?"  
  
"I'm not starting anything," he said, mocking her earlier reply.  
  
"I don't know why I even attempt to talk to you."  
  
"I don't know why either." Jameigh shook her head and left, going to the breakfast area, where she ran into Randy.  
  
"Morning Randy."  
  
"Hey Jameigh. Were you running already?" he asked, referring to her favorite morning ritual.  
  
"Only in the gym, which I wish I wouldn't have. Dumbass was in there."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Funny," she answered as they sat down at a table with the rest of Evolution. "I was talking about Rene."  
  
"Don't tell me the two of you are fighting again," her dad interrupted.  
  
"Daddy, it is impossible not to fight with that man. He is so damn full of himself. All I did was go in there and try to get a run in, and he started his shit with me."  
  
"And you didn't do anything?" he asked, knowing his daughter.  
  
"No." He gave her a disbelieving look. "Seriously, I didn't. I am trying to get along with people a little more now Dad. Look at how much I hang out with all of you guys."  
  
"I realize that sweetie, but you were also very comfortable with us before-"  
  
"Don't Dad," Jameigh interrupted, knowing he was about to bring something up she did not want to talk about.  
  
"Alright Jameigh. My point is just that you need to start trusting people again, and being nicer to them is a good first step."  
  
"I am nice!" she protested.  
  
"Jameigh, you are polite. There's a difference between nice and polite."  
  
"When did this conversation turn from my complaining about Rene to you jumping down my throat, and trying to push me into things?"  
  
"I'm not jumping down your throat, Jameigh, I'm just trying to help."  
  
She got up from the table, upset with where this was all going. "No, you're not Dad. I'll see you all later." She walked quickly across the lobby, not really paying attention and was knocked to the ground when she ran into someone. "Damn!"  
  
"Flair, you are just one problem after another, aren't you?" That someone was of course Rene.  
  
"Rene, don't." She attempted to walk past him, but he would have none of that.  
  
"What's the matter Jameigh? Not so tough now that there are people around?"  
  
"I never said I was tough Rene, just leave me alone." She again tried to get away, but he grabbed her arm, wanting to get one last remark in.  
  
"Jameigh, if you think-"  
  
"Is there a problem here?" A new voice interrupted. They both turned to see the Diva's head of security standing there. Jameigh pulled her arm from Rene and smiled at Don.   
  
"None at all Don, thanks."  
  
He gave Rene a look before smiling at Jameigh. "Glad to hear that. Were you up for a run this morning?"  
  
"No, maybe tomorrow. Thanks though." He nodded, and she went back up to her room, glad to be away from everyone. Once she had showered and changed clothes, Jameigh curled up on her bed and called her favorite person in the world, and the only one she really felt she could talk to.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lanah, is Adam there?" Adam, known to WWE fans as Edge, and his wife Alanah were very close friends of Jameigh's.  
  
"Sure sweetie, just a second."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Adam, are you busy?"  
  
"Not too busy for you. What's up?"  
  
"Enough to rack up a hell of a telephone bill. You might want to get comfortable."  
  
**********  
  
It was at the house show that night that Vince dropped the bombshell. In a week and a half, there was going to be a draft live on RAW, and some of the wrestlers would be switching brands. No other information was given, just that little bit to prepare everyone. Rene, who was sitting with Rob, Nora, and Jameigh when that was announced seemes rather excited for it. "Maybe now we can drop certain members of our group and get someone with real talent."  
  
"Does that mean you'll be leaving?" Jameigh asked sweetly.  
  
Rene narrowed his eyes. "Funny. I was hoping you would be."  
  
"We agree again, Rene, I'm impressed. I would love to leave anything to do with you, but unfortunately it isn't up to me."  
  
"If I could darlin, I would get you out of it." A new, and long-missed voice spoke up behind her.   
  
"Adam!" she yelled, and gave him a huge hug. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here so fast?"  
  
He let her go and sat down. "Vince actually called me right before you did and asked me to fly out today and work on getting reacclimated with everything."  
  
"And you didn't tell me."  
  
"Nope." He grinned and gave her another hug. "I am so glad to actually see you, Jameigh. And Lanah said she's going to fly out for the show next week, and that the two of you have soem serious catching up to do."  
  
"We do."  
  
Rene looked disgusted as he got up and passed by the two. "Can I even begin to tell the two of you how horrible that looks. Jameigh, if you're going to lure someone away from their wife, you should really do it in private. Shame, shame."  
  
"Dupree, you have no idea what you're talking about. How about you get out of our faces and don't come back?" Adam suggested to him.  
  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because if you don't, my foot will find itself kicking your ass. Got it?"  
  
Rene sneered. "You wish Copeland. Why don't you just take your ten cent whore and get out of here?"  
  
Adam opened his mouth to fire back a reply, but Jameigh jumped in instead. "Rene, can it. I don't know what is up with you today, but this attitude is getting really annoying. Let's just go Adam." They walked away, leaving a fired up Rene with only Rob to take it out on.   
  
"Conway, did you see that bullshit?"  
  
"Rene, the only bullshit I see around here has to do with you. Grow up."  
  
**********  
  
So what is it that Evolution and Edge know about Jameigh that noone else does? Why is Rene acting like even more of a dick than normal? Hmmm....review and maybe I'll tell ya LOL!  
  
Lisa 


End file.
